<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Symbiosis by reinadefuego</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357722">Symbiosis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego'>reinadefuego</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gen_drabble [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Luther (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everything has to end sometime."</p><p>Written for challenge 011 - "forever" at gen_drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gen_drabble [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Symbiosis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You'd think they would continue on, perpetually feeding, but what happens when the food runs out?"</p><p>John stared at the photograph of the black hole in silence. She'd invited him to her apartment for a reason, hadn't she, or was Alice insinuating that he was food and she the black hole?</p><p>"Everything has to end sometime. Or do you think there's infinite space out there?"</p><p>"I don't know," John said. "Relationships don't last, neither does life."</p><p>That certainly was true. "But if life did? What if 'forever' is merely one half of a symbiotic relationship?"</p><p>"What do you want, Alice?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>